Happines in Yeoseodo
by SCitra
Summary: Cuma kebahagian kecil antara Vernon dan Seungkwan yang mencari kerang di bukit batu pulau Yeosodo. It's Verkwan. Boo Seungkwan. Hansol Vernon Chwe.
**Happines in Yeoseodo**

 **Cast :**

 **Hansol Vernon Chwe**

 **Boo Seungkwan**

 **Rated :**

 **K-T**

 **Length :**

 **It's ficlet so only about 1000+ words**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Fluffy**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Story is mine, inspiration from OFD. Cast? I hope is mine too wkwkwkwk**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini Jun, Hoshi, Dokyeom akan memancing. Seungkwan dan Vernon yang akan mencari kerang"

Ketiga nama yang disebut pertama mengambil baju setelan pekerja berwarna biru. Begitu juga Seungkwan dan Vernon yang memakai baju yang sama berwarna ungu.

"Ish Kenapa aku harus mencari kerang sih? Memancing bukannya lebih mudah?" ucap namja berpipi tembem yang sudah mengenakan setelan yang sama dengan kekasihnya, Vernon.

Vernon hanya memandang Seungkwan sejenak, tak ada niat untuk meladeni kekasihnya.

Ia lalu memakai beanie dan maskernya. Semenjak sampai di pulau Yeoseodo. Vernon tidak pernah menanggalkan benda putih itu. Alasannya simpel. Alergi. Hidungnya memerah sejak berangkat menggunakan kapal. Dan diperparah dengan perlengkapan satu kantong plastik yang berhasil ia 'selamatkan' tidak berisi obat alerginya. Ia lupa menyelamatkan benda satu itu.

Sebenarnya alerginya tidak parah, hanya semacam flu tapi tidak berlendir. Cuma rasa gatal dan warna memerah di hidungnya.

Rasanya ingin hanya bermalas-malasan di kasur atau melakukan pekerjaan ringan di rumah sementara mereka. Entah membantu membersihkan sayuran atau mengaduk kuah sup yang dimasak Mingyu.

Tapi rasanya melihat semuanya bekerja keras. Tidak etis jika ia hanya berbaring dan makan. Jadi Vernon mengabaikan alergi di hidungnya dan pergi untuk mencari kerang dengan kekasihnya. Yah hitung hitung modus lah. Jarang-jarang Seungkwan yang kadar hormon adrenalinnya tinggi itu mau berdua saja dengannya. Paling Seungkwan kebanyakan bersama Seokmin atau Soonyoung dan bertingkah tidak jelas.

"Bye~Bye"

"Aku merasa seperti super mario sekarang. Ding ding ding ding ding!"

Itu Jun menirukan musik game jamur terkenal itu. Mereka diantar Seungcheol dan Mingyu ke pelabuhan untuk berangkat dengan kapal yang berbeda.

"Hati-hati!"

"Bye!"

Dan mereka berpisah. Trio memancing pergi ke arah selatan. Dan kedua sejoli itu pergi tak jauh dari pulau. Hanya beberapa kilometer ke arah gunungan karang.

Setelah sampai di gunungan hampir menyerupai bukit batu itu. Seungkwan, Vernon dan seorang kepala nelayan turun dari kapal.

Vernon menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Seungkwan tengah menggenggam kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh salah satu kru kapal. Namja tembem itu sedikit berbisik padanya.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa naik"

"Tak apa. Aku akan selalu di belakangmu"

Kepala nelayan itu sudah duluan naik. "Ayo! Kita akan ke sisi balik bukit ini!"

Vernon dan Seungkwan di hadapkan pada sebuah tanjakan yang cukup curam. Keseimbangan dan langkah yang terlatih sangat diperlukan.

"Kau duluan lah" ucap Vernon lembut.

Seungkwan naik secara perlahan. Langkah kakinya ia lebarkan untuk meraih batuan yang sekiranya keras dan tidak akan pecah ketika kakinya menginjaknya.

Setelah beberapa langkah maju, Lelaki blasteran itu menyusul kekasihnya dari belakang. Beberapa langkah kemudian ia mulai menyamai posisi Seungkwan sehingga mereka bersebelahan. Dilihatnya keringat Seungkwan mulai bercucuran mengingat namja itu sudah beberapa kali hampir tergelincir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seungkwan tersentak. Ia merasakan genggaman tangan Vernon di lengannya mencegahnya untuk tergelincir untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Eung! Aku baik!"

Mereka sampai di tengah batuan terjal tersebut. Jalan ini sudah tidak terlalu kasar jadi Seungkwan bisa berjalan dengan sedikit tenang. Tapi tetap saja rasa takut meliputi dirinya melihat betapa terjalnya batuan karang di bawahnya.

"Woah! Kenapa aku takut sekali? Woah!"

Vernon hanya terkekeh geli di balik maskernya.

Mereka sudah ada di sisi bukit karang tersebut. Kepala nelayan dan Vernon sudah melangkah duluan. Seungkwan berada di belakang di susul para kru dan kameramen.

Salah satu batuan nampak halus berkilau dan sangat pas untuk duduk atau berdiri. Setidaknya posisi batu itu tidak terlalu miring. Tapi jarak antara batuan itu dihalangi oleh celah yang sedikit lebar.

Masalahnya sekarang Vernon dan ahjusshi nelayan itu sudah berdiri tegak menantang angin laut di batuan metamorf itu sedangkan Seungkwan masih berusaha untuk melewati celah lebar di hadapannya.

"Kenapa hidupku penuh dengan lawakan ya tuhan!"

Seungkwan hanya bisa terduduk dan menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi badannya. Saat ia hendak melewati celah itu, sebuah tangan lain dibalut sarung tangan putih muncul di wajahnya.

Seungkwan mendongak, mendapati Vernon yang mengulurkan tangannya, dilihatnya ahjusshi nelayan itu masih sibuk menghadap ke batuan karang, melakukan apapun itu, tapi tidak melihat mereka di belakangnya.

Seungkwan merona. Udara dingin Yeoseodo sudah membuat pipi tembemnya merah tapi kali ini warna itu sudah merambah ke cuping telinganya. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

Seungkwan menerima uluran tangan Vernon. Kekasihnya itu menarik sedikit tubuh Seungkwan supaya namja itu bisa meloncat dan sampai di batuan yang lebih datar.

Demi tuhan, bayangkan saja kau di ujung bukit karang bersama kekasihmu. Menikmati angin laut yang begitu dingin menerpa kulit wajahmu. Ketika kalian naik ke atas, kau hampir tergelincir dan kekasihmu menggenggam lenganmu erat. Dan ketika kau tidak bisa melewati celah, kekasihmu menyerahkan tangannya dan kau menerimanya.

Vernon memakai setelan jas hitam dan Seungkwan memakai setelan jas putih. Juga rambut Vernon yang berwarna kecoklatan itu diberi gel dan disisir ke belakang bak Leonardo DiCaprio. Dan namja blasteran itu akan tersenyum menggenggam tangan Seungkwan. Juga Seungkwan yang tersipu malu karena sebuket mawar di tangannya pemberian kekasihnya. Romatisnya bukan? Adegan ini ada di pikiran Seungkwan sebagai The Titanic Seventeen ver.

Sayangnya, ekspektasi tidak sesuai realita. Kenyataannya, mereka memakai setelan coat berwarna ungu menyala dengan sepatu boots biru dan masker yang mencegah alergi Vernon makin parah. Juga udara laut Yeosodo yang membawa bau amis ikan. Dan rambut Vernon tidak sedang di gel melainkan ditutupi beanie untuk mencegahnya makin berantakan.

Dan satu lagi.

Mereka disini untuk mencari kerang!

Bukan membuat adegan romantis Titanic ala Vernon-Seungkwan.

Bahkan yang ada di tangan Seungkwan saat ini bukan sebuket mawar merah pemberian Vernon. Tapi alat untuk menarik kerang-kerang yang melekat di celah batuan karang yang dipinjam dari ahjusshi nelayan itu.

Tapi tak apalah. Kedua sejoli itu cukup menikmati waktu berdua mereka untuk bersama.

Anggap sajalah pakaian kerja mereka sekarang merupakan kaos dan celana couple berwarna ungu. Dan kencan mereka sekarang adalah menghasilkan bahan makanan untuk makan malam member lain. Anti-mainstream tidak seperti couple lain.

Bahagia sederhana bukan?

.

.

END

.

.

Apa ini saya gak tahu lagi ngapain. Saya gabut


End file.
